Hidden Away
by VegabondGloria
Summary: A noble gathering held by the Queen of Valentine and small plot that unfolds with the meeting of her son and the Fairy Princess. Dealing with the Wise Men is tricky business and sometimes goes against one's moral judgement. A fic that's always "complete," yet is still sometimes updated from time to time despite this.


Delicately, golden cups filled with wine clinked against each other over one of the elegantly carved stone tables set to the sides of the marble ballroom. As Mercedes passed by with her escort, a red-faced man dressed in the arabesque clothes of Valentine turned to her and spoke with a smile and slurred words.

"Hey there, 'o tiny one. Would you like to share a drink with us?"

Mercedes's brow furrowed in indignation, but the guard with carnation pink hair spoke first. "Her highness Princess Mercedes has no interest in hard alcohol," she said tartly. The man's face twisted in confusion as Mercedes and the guard left him behind. He shook his head before returning to the idle chatter of his equally drunk friends, the warm, friendly air of the grand party returning just as quickly as it had left.

Mercedes tugged anxiously at the silk folds of the long gown that she had been forced to wear to this event. Not once in her life had she ever liked wearing skirts or similar clothes for her mother's sake and the slightly raised heels she had to wear only served to add to her irritation. Teal wings fluttered and her lips curved into a perfect pout that did not leave when another fairy dressed in a long green coat flanked her left side.

"Why dear cousin, you do not look happy in the slightest," he frowned. Mercedes turned her nose up at him and scoffed.

"Oh, you know why Melvin. I told mother that I was more than capable of taking care of things at home, but she decided I _had_ to come to Queen Ariel's grand ball and leave the affairs of Ringford in Matthew's hands," she sniffed and looked around. There were so many bright gowns and colorful robes in the room that it was almost disorienting. Where was Elfaria anyway?

Melvin rubbed at his nose and coughed. "Well, I wouldn't worry for Ringford. Matthew is a highly capable dwarf and my Shadow Knight is protecting the palace, so I don't expect anything serious to happen…" His brown eyes darted to the side, watching as several Valkyries dressed in highly ornate armor passed by with two women in violet and blue gowns chatting amongst them. One of them held a spear with a glowing blue crystal for a blade. "Ahem. I was actually sent by Her Majesty Ariel to fetch you. She has a request for you to fulfill."

Long pointed ears twitched and Mercedes looked up at Melvin. The older male fairy tugged at his jacket before gesturing to a break in the crowd of guests and Valentinian nobles. Mercedes found her hands balling into fists and gulp of air sliding down her throat as her cousin led her through throngs of men, women, and even children. It was just the Queen of Valentine, right?

The band's harmonious playing of the Ballad of Erion became just a bit clearer as Melvin, Mercedes, and her guard squeezed by a blissfully chatting couple. Mercedes hoped that she could be able to spot the woman who was Ariel on her own. She would _obviously_ be the most lavishly dressed woman with a veil as dark as night, a gown with rubies and sapphires stitched into the velveteen fabric, and golden bracelets that jingled like bells with every movement of her wrists. At least, that's what her mother had told her.

When Melvin stopped walking, she stopped as well. Her wings fluttered as a woman that matched her mother's description practically materialized from the crowd. Her soft face had a few aged wrinkles here and there, but she appeared almost as beautiful as any young woman at this ball. Mercedes almost didn't notice the much younger man trailing behind her. As Ariel came to stand before her, the Fairy Princess became as meek and humble as a peasant as she looked down and tried to catch the tips of her shoes poking out from under her dress.

"Queen Ariel of Valentine, 'tis a pleasure again," Melvin said with an eloquent bow. "I have brought my aunt's daughter as requested."

Mercedes flinched as a soft hand took her by the chin and tilted her head up. Ariel's smile was a warm one as she examined her features. "I had a vision of such a soft and rosy-cheeked youth visiting me tonight," she pulled away and looked at the man standing behind her, less shyly and more as though he just wanted to pretend that he wasn't there. "Okay, I said I would only help a little, my son."

Mercedes didn't catch the groan that left the man's lips as he stepped into view, although she might have seen the arrogant expression that quickly changed to a bright, gently beaming one. The violet mantle weighing on his shoulders swayed as he tipped his head forward and gave her a fluid, almost _scripted_ bow.

"Princess Mercedes, would you care to share a dance with me?" His voice was the epitome of politeness. Mercedes lips moved and her wings made another small flutter before she felt Melvin elbow her hard in her ribs.

"O-of course!" She stuttered. "P-prince…ah…" Pink cheeks flushed red as her hand was taken by the man with honey golden hair and shimmering violet eyes.

"Prince Ingway," he finished for her. Ariel's laugh rung like chimes and Melvin rolled his eyes as they stepped on to the tiled dance floor together.

* * *

To all the guests at the ball that evening, Beldor was but a mangled old wizard that was part of the troupe visiting from Ringford. The wizened Titanian native hobbled through the many aristocrats, some of whom rudely scowled at him and asked him why he wasn't in the palace clinic. Beldor simply gave them a toothy smile and said that he was needed at the party.

Quietly, he stepped to the edges of the crowd standing by the dance floor and watched the many couples twirling under the massive crystal chandeliers that lit almost every corner of the room. Lifting the brim of his red hat, Beldor's beady eyes picked out the duo that everyone was staring at, for one half was the Prince of Valentine while the other was a fairy who was of royal blood. Huh, Ingway _actually_ seemed into it.

The two's Valentinian Waltz was every bit as elegant as the painted murals on the walls. The feather in Ingway's turban bent in beautiful curves as he twisted and moved his body while Princess Mercedes was undoubtedly hovering off the ground in fear of accidentally stepping on the prince's toes. Beldor was no master of reading lips, but he could see that there were exchanges between them every now and again, some of which caused the girl to flush a deep tomato red every now again. He'd be damned if that _brat_ was actually flirting with her.

Beldor and Ingway's eyes met and Beldor made a movement with his hand, almost like a cat beckoning its master. Ingway nodded and he changed the direction of his and Mercedes's dance to slowly take them across the ballroom and to the crowd, just a little ways from Beldor. They vanished into a throng of guests from Titania and Beldor waited for a good few moments before Ingway squeezed through.

"I almost forgot that you were here," Ingway glanced at the other guests as his voice lowered to a whisper. "I suppose 'tis time?"

"Almost," Beldor grinned. "Skuldi and Urzur still need a little time to prepare…" He began fumbling between his emerald robes. Ingway looked at him incredulously.

"Time to prepare?" He asked as Beldor procured a bottle swirling with wine red liquid. "I thought we were just going to feed her poison and let her drop dead in front of everyone."

Beldor shoved the bottle at Ingway and he took it as his lips curved in a frown. "We decided that it would actually be better if we kept the Fairy Princess alive for now," Beldor stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Just pour that into the cup we gave you and wait for her to fall asleep. Afterwards, take her somewhere quiet and secluded while we wait to call you. We'll handle the rest afterwards."

He didn't even wait a second to hear Ingway's protest before walking away.

* * *

Well, he supposed it was better that they kidnap someone instead of outright assassinate her, Ingway thought to himself. The potion's aroma was that of sweet berries as he poured it into a silver chalice and gave it a little swirl before glancing where the little princess stood. Uncomfortably, he put on his most endearing smile as he swerved past an old advisor and returned to Mercedes's side.

"My apologies for the wait," he said holding the chalice to her. "There was a line."

"T-that's fine," Mercedes replied taking the cup from him. She sniffed the drink a bit and her wings flapped happily. "I wonder what kind of fruit is in this…"

Ingway didn't say anything, although he moved closer to her as she took sip of the drink. It was going to look mighty suspicious if she just fell over. Mercedes jolted and almost choked when his shadow came over him.

"H-hey!" Her grip on the chalice tightened. "Don't come that close!"

Ingway gave her a mischievous smile and snickered. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I was being serious when I said you looked cute."

The fairy's cheeks puffed out a little as her eyelids lowered. "Y-you're just trying to get on my good side for your mother's sake…"

"Eh, I wouldn't know about that," Ingway shrugged. "I know a certain man who is the lover of my…" She was sagging now. Ingway caught her by her waist as the silver cup clattered to the floor, spilling what was left of the potion against the polished floor. "…Sister."

Her head had sunken against his chest and her body was very limp. Ingway gave his surroundings a quick glance to make sure that no one had noticed the fairy falling asleep before picking her up. Heavens above, she was even lighter than he had expected.

No one really noticed him as he carried Mercedes through the crowds towards a wooden door near the back of the ballroom. There was difficultly trying to grab the handle and eventually Ingway subjected himself to using a spell to make the door swing open. Hel, he hated doing that. He stepped through and the door closed behind him, cutting out the endless chatter and music within the room and leaving him in the dark, moonlit corridor.

His footsteps echoed loudly as he passed through shadows cast by the pillars separating the pillars. He knew the hallways like the back of his hand and took a sharp left into the adjacent hallway before becoming upon a step of stairs that he climbed slowly. Mercedes stirred in his arms, although she did not wake. Rather, she buried herself deeper into his chest and almost seemed to sigh happily.

The corridor upstairs was lined with ornate doors that led into different bedrooms. Ingway walked all the way to the end of the hall where a red double-door marked with the Valentine royal crest lay. He wiggled his finger and a key flew out from under his mantle, inserted itself into the lock, and opened the door open with a creak. Stepping in, he flinched when the door shut rather loudly behind him of his own accord.

The candles hanging on the walls of his room danced and flickered while he walked across the heavily carpeted floor to his bed. Carefully, Mercedes was laid atop the scarlet silk sheets and goose feather cushions, head tilting to the right as the tiniest noise left her. Ingway then sat on the edge of the mattress and leaned forward with a sigh.

"So much trouble for all this planning we're going through," he bemoaned. "Mother probably knows with her ability to see the future, but if Velvet finds out, she's going to slaughter me in cold blood…"

He rubbed at his temples before leaning back, fingers accidentally brushing against one of the tightly woven braids that Mercedes wore her hair in. He looked over his shoulder at her and twisted his body, examining her peaceful expression and the gentle rises of her chest with her breathing. Begrudgingly, he managed an unforced smile.

"Sorry you had to get wrapped up in all this. You probably didn't expect to come here with little chance of getting home…" He trailed off and looked away, brow furrowing. "I wonder if I'm lying to myself when I tell myself that I don't think you're cute at all." Quickly, he shook his head and looked back at her, mind flickering to earlier in the day when his mother had vividly described the Fairy Princess to him before any of them had even met.

 _She's small and very childlike with wide eyes as red as ripe napples. A crown of oversized white flowers sits upon her head while her gold hair is woven into two large braids that frame her rosy face. Tonight, she will wear a long gown with a green skirt shimmering like a dew-soaked leaf. Leaves adorn the hips and her shoulders, just for this full moon, will be pure and bare._

Ingway leaned over the bed a little, his knuckles brushing against the soft, petal-like cheek. "I don't think you're cute…" He finally admitted, mostly to himself. "I think you have the chance to become incredibly elegant and beautiful."

Guilt popped in him like a bubble as he hesitantly lowered his lips to her forehead and kissed her, just lightly. He barely knew this girl beyond some of the shy stuttering she had given him, but he really couldn't help but pity her. Or maybe…pitying her was the wrong thing to do…He smiled against her skin before pulling away.

"Sorry that this can't be a romance story, probably like what our mothers expected."

Mercedes shifted and her face contorted. Ingway blinked as she continued to writhe on the bed, tiny frightened noises leaving her. "E..eh…a nightmare?" He leaned over her again, only to gasp when surprisingly strong, slender arms took him by the shoulders and brought him down upon her.

Ingway was deathly still as he attempted to analyze the situation. Mercedes's heart was pounding in his ears and he was quick to realize that this was only because the girl was holding him firmly against her chest. He attempted to wiggle his way out of her grasp, but Mercedes's grip tightened and he remained planted against her.

There had never been a time in his life where Ingway's ears and cheeks felt this hot. And if his mother and sister were to see him right now, they'd probably label him as a damned _pervert_ to boot. It wasn't as if he was even trying to, at any rate. The stupid unconscious fairy had done this on her own!

Another attempt to escape, another time he was thwarted. The scent of wet roses and fresh grass was filling his lungs and he squeezed his eyes shut while he groaned at him thinking that she actually smelled really good. _Come on! Get your head out of the gutter, you idiot!_ Gripping the sheets, he finally forced himself away from her and pulled away to the other end of the bed, hand flying up to cover his mouth.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" He grumbled while looking at the door. Beldor and the other Wise Men were _certainly_ taking their time. He shut his eyes and sighed, looking at the fairy one more time.

"They're going to kill me when they find out."

* * *

Elfaria's heels clicked against the bedroom floor as she walked over to the window overlooking the forest. Mercedes was staring out it with a rather miffed expression and she had been since early that morning.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to him," she turned to her mother. Her eyes landed on the small gold box in the woman's arms and Elfaria held it out to her.

"The note says that it's an apology," she said. Still unhappy, Mercedes gingerly took the box and pulled the lid off, eyes widening and scowl disappearing as an emerald glimmer reflected in her eyes.

The gold hairpin was in the shape of a leaf and inlaid with polished green and white stones. Mercedes eyes fell on the little slip on paper by it stamped with a diamond and cross design. She took it out and flipped it over, reading the neat handwriting with a smile on her face.

 _We shall meet again._


End file.
